


Pretty Things

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirty Lance, Fluff, I have no idea, I wish this was part of something bigger, Keith is pretty, M/M, it's just cute nonsense, klance, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance has always had a soft spot for pretty things and Keith is pretty as a flower.





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just cute nonsense.

Lance plucks a strand of flowers that look like orchids, their petals a rich, deep purple.

“Lance,” Keith says, exasperated. “Put that down. You don’t even know if they’re toxic.” 

Lance stands, smelling the flowers held gently between his fingers. 

“Do you have  _ any _ sense of self-preservation?” Keith scolds. 

Lance hums, eyes still on the flowers. 

“When it comes to pretty things?” He comes to stand behind Keith, tucking the flowers behind Keith’s ear, delighted by how closely they match his eyes. 

“Not really.” He tugs a lock of Keith’s hair gently and winks before walking past.

Keith is frozen in place. He can still feel where Lance’s fingers had brushed his cheek and touches the flowers self-consciously. They smell sweet and warm, the petals incredibly soft where they brush against his cheek. He can’t bring himself to pull them free. 

“Come on Mullet! We got a job to do,” Lance calls after him and Keith flushes, dropping his hand. 

He hurries to catch up and when Lance sees the flowers still in his hair he grins. He whistles all the way to the castle. 


End file.
